LUKAS BONDEVIK Unit: User Guide and Manual
by HetalianNorway
Summary: This is also in my Never Love a Unit story. Norway is not mine nor Hetalia. Rated T just in case but could've been rated K . Just being careful. And Lukas Bondevik is my most preferred human name for Norway.


Thank you for ordering our Hetalia unit. For a safe and smooth relationship, please read our instructions. Don't forget, Norway used to be a viking.

Ways to wake up your Norway Unit:  
1. Play 'Ja Vi Elsker Dette Landet', Norway's anthem. He will be curious and try to get out and see who is playing his anthem. 2. Play the 10 minute challenge of Iceland saying 'Onii-chan.' Norway will IMMEDIATELY burst out and glomp the first figure he sees. When he notices that you're not Iceland, he will apologize and you can start from there.  
3. This step is optional if you have a violin. Play an Alexander Rybak(5) song, Norway will come out and either comment on your playing or offer to give you lessons. It depends on how you play.  
4. Play the 'Viking Song', Norway will either come out and raise a brow at the song or his Viking Mode will activate and he will destroy the box but we do NOT recommend this. Unless you want to be raped, injured, or killed.  
5. Tap the box and ask for some butter. He might share it but probably not since he almost ran out of it in the late 2011 before Christmas. Keep in mind, he will be a bit selfish when it comes to butter. It depends on how close you are to him.

Your Norway Unit needs:  
1. A Denmark Unit But this is optional. He might want to spend a bit more time without a Dane yelling about. Not unless you already have an America or Prussia who are the most noisiest. 2. Butter Your Norway Unit needs to be reassured that you will never run out of butter. If you happen to run out, forbid your Norway Unit to go into the fridge and quickly run to the nearest store and buy more packs of butter. If he sees no more butter, he will start panicking. His panicking state could be worst at certain times. But NEVER EVER run out of butter during Christmas. This will result in the Norway Unit getting headaches, a house destroyed, and/or the Norway Unit will break down, forcing you to order another unit.  
3. A Peaceful home Just make sure that the home is peaceful most of the times and he will enjoy staying at your house.  
4. Water Make sure you have a lake, river, or ocean so he can either fish or go boating. He is a former viking but his love for the ocean never faded.  
5. Scandinavian Food He'll miss eating his own food so make sure you cook some of his food time to time. If you don't know, he can cook or he will offer to teach you.

Modes:  
1. Emotionless Mode(Default)  
This is his default mode. Everything is okay as long as he's emotionless. Even if you're panicking or sad, he'll still look emotionless but he understands even if he doesn't show it. 2. Stalker Mode(Another Default)  
Norway's stalker tactics is pretty normal for him. But he's not as bad as France. Or so we think. His normal actions may be finding him in your closet, under your bed, following you from afar, appearing out of thin air, arriving through a window or air vent, and seeing him stare at you when you wake up. He may also know some personal things of yours like where you go to school, your contacts list, secret fetish, where you hide things and where your clothes go like socks and other personal things we would not like to say. But he's just very observant, especially in this mode. 3. Brotherly Mode(Another Default)  
You will find out if he's in his Brotherly Mode when he checks up on you, ordering you to finish your homework or any paperwork, making sure you cleaned up your room, and walking you to school and pick you up. Norway is pretty used to having Iceland around a lot. So, either get used to it or order an Iceland Unit. He's pretty good with kids, remember, he's a child whisperer but he's not good with them when they turn 15.  
4. Viking Mode(Locked)  
Think Sweden and Denmark's Viking Mode is bad? Norway was the most fiercest and vicious viking during the Viking Era so he is the most dangerous out of the other Scandinavian Units. You need to watch out for him when he's like this. But it's pretty hard to get this Mode unlocked. Just don't press your luck with his line of patience. When this mode is unlocked, you must leave the country and call us so we can get the SWAT team, Police Departments, Fire Departments, 10 of the top boxing champions, 5 of the top Martial Arts champions, and a clown to stop him. If you still want a Norway Unit, we will give you another. Free of charge. We won't be responsible for any injuries or death.

For any further questions or orders, please check out our website: . /  
or call us at 1-236-7889 we are open 24/7 Each units cost $145.67 US dollars whether they are chibi or full-sized. 


End file.
